memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Gate Bridge
The Golden Gate Bridge was a suspension dating to the early 20th century in the San Francisco Metropolitan Area, California. This landmark bridge, which connected San Francisco to Marin County, passed over a strait linking the North Pacific Ocean to the San Francisco Bay. Notable for its unique orange color, this bridge survived to at least the late 24th century. Iconic to the city, the bridge was pictured in a number of logos of San Francisco organizations, including Trans Francisco and Starfleet Academy. History In 1939, in a photograph of the California Clipper flying over the bay, the bridge was seen in the background. ( ) In an alternate 1944, as '' was flying to San Francisco, a World War II-era aircraft carrier was entering the bay from the North Pacific Ocean. The warship passed under the bridge.'' ( ) In 1986, its location was labeled on a MUNI map. Later that year, while visiting San Francisco after traveling from the 23rd century with a group of Starfleet officers, James T. Kirk and Spock were passengers on a MUNI bus that traveled over the bridge. Upon the group's return from 1986, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey they had captured, , nearly crashed into the bridge. ( ) After Benjamin Sisko and Julian Bashir were thrown back in time from 2371 to 2024, the sight of the bridge confirmed to them that they were in San Francisco. ( ) The Golden Gate Bridge was seen from Starfleet Academy and was pictured on its emblem. ( ; ; ) During the mid-23rd century, the bridge was fitted with tubes. By 2258, the bridge's tubeway appeared to be covered in solar panels. ( ) In the alternate reality of 2258, after receiving a distress call from , shuttles ferrying Academy cadets to the starships docked at flew over this bridge. Later, while preparing to demolish Earth, the Romulan mining vessel ''Narada fired its drilling beam next to the bridge, right over the inlet of San Francisco Bay. When the rig's tether was destroyed and the drilling platform fell, it barely missed hitting the bridge.'' ( ) In 2259, still in the alternate reality, Golden Gate Bridge was seen on a map of the San Francisco Metropolitan Area. This map was part of a collection of graphics and video media that were displayed on a powerwall in Admiral 's office at Starfleet Headquarters. That same year, the bridge was seen in the background as a ''7 News news presenter reported a status update for unrest on Andoria Prime. As the Takayama left the city, the bridge was seen with vehicular traffic moving across the bridge.'' ( ) The bridge was seen from an office Admiral Leyton occupied before he attempted to overthrow Federation President Jaresh-Inyo in 2372. ( ) The bridge was heavily damaged during a Breen attack on Earth in 2375, during the Dominion War. However, within a year, the damage to both the bridge and the city had been repaired. ( ; ) In 2385, the bridge could be seen from the dormitory in which Lil resided. ( ) By 2399, the bridge was covered in solar energy panels. ( ) In 2394 of an alternate timeline, the performed a "victory lap" over the bridge. ( ) Appendices Appearances *Films ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** (Species 8472 recreation) ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** * ** Background information The Golden Gate Bridge has only once been mentioned in dialogue by name, in , but is seen in virtually every establishing shot of San Francisco. Coincidentally, the one time it was mentioned by name was one of the times it was not seen in an establishing shot of the city. additions to the bridge in theatrical cut of TMP]] The ruins of the Golden Gate Bridge were at one early point to be shown in 23rd century San Francisco, as opposed to the intact bridge, in . For that film's director's edition DVD release, real footage of the Golden Gate Bridge was incorporated by Foundation Imaging. ( ) The only time that Star Trek actors have visited the real Golden Gate Bridge for production purposes was during the making of , when William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy rode across the bridge on a bus. The words "Golden Gate" are also spoken during the film, but in reference to Golden Gate Park. When planning the crash of the 's saucer section for , the Golden Gate Bridge, measuring 1.2 miles long, was used as a scale reference for the saucer section. (The Art of Star Trek, p. 290) Upon conceptualizing San Francisco from the 2250s of the alternate reality for the film , the Golden Gate Bridge was featured in several different versions of how the city might look. The bridge was imagined as existing merely as a monument, since it was conceived that people used hovercars rather than continuing to require bridges. However, one concept image – an illustration of the Narada s laser drill firing into the San Francisco Bay, clearly incorporating a contemporary photo of the bridge – showed the structure supporting fossil-fueled automobiles. (The Art of Star Trek, pp. 50-51 & 150-151) The Golden Gate Bridge, as shown in the Star Trek movie, contained no futuristic-looking CGI adornments, unlike much of the rest of San Francisco. The bridge was integrated into plates intact, projected onto two-dimensional cards. Shots that the bridge was inserted into include footage set in the grounds of Starfleet Academy, with the bridge added to the background. Aerial plates taken above the bridge were used by Industrial Light & Magic when they were generating shots of the Narada s massive drill falling into the San Francisco Bay. (Cinefex, No. 118, pp. 60 & 70) Similar to how they had imagined the Golden Gate Bridge in the film Star Trek, the filmmakers of decided, while designing San Francisco for that film, that nothing had much changed about the bridge since contemporary times, even following the Narada s attack in the previous film. (Cinefex, No. 134, p. 72) External links * * cs:Golden Gate Bridge de:Golden Gate Bridge fr:Golden Gate Bridge ja:ゴールデンゲートブリッジ nl:Golden Gate brug Category:Earth structures